


Идеальная картина

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: А вы оказывались на портрете вместе со своим братом-гриффиндорцем? Если нет, то вам повезло.





	Идеальная картина

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс «Вместе поневоле» на Астрономической башне в 2013 году.

Быть портретом просто ужасно. Сейчас мне даже кажется, что тонуть в озере с инферналами приятнее. Хотя, если честно, я почти не помню, каково это. Потому что художник, не долго думая, срисовал меня с первой попавшейся фотографии. Так что я теперь стою, как дурак, в квиддичной форме и время от времени непроизвольно дёргаюсь, пытаясь поймать снитч. И с трудом вспоминаю, что произошло за те пару лет после матча, когда меня сфотографировали. Впрочем, может, это и не так плохо: по крайней мере я не кричу по ночам как этот одноглазый, Грюм, кажется.

Так вот, про портреты. Вообще, наверно, даже будучи нарисованным можно неплохо устроиться. Я вот был бы только рад, начнись моя портретная жизнь в каком-нибудь райском уголке. Чтобы я лежал на горячем золотистом песке, смотрел на море, а победительницы «Мисс-Колдунья» кормили меня изысканными кушаньями. Ну или хотя бы мороженным из магазина Фортескью.

Но оказаться рядом с побитым жизнью тридцатипятилетним мужиком я был не готов. Впрочем, это было ещё не самое страшное. При ближайшем рассмотрении мужик этот оказался никем иным, как моим братцем — Сириусом Блэком. Да лучше б меня увековечили вместе с Филчем и его облезлой кошкой! Филча можно было бы подразнивать, а миссис Норрис научить бегать за бантиком или ловить нарисованных мышей. А ещё, говорят, кошки могут ходить по канату на задних лапах…

В нынешней же ситуации если кому и придётся ходить на задних лапах, то мне. И краснеть, краснеть, краснеть… Хотя немного утешает то, что через пару сотен лет я, возможно, краснеть перестану и даже научусь отвечать на подколы братца.

А пока этот оболтус занял лучшую кровать, откупорил бутылку вина и заявил, что для полного счастья ему не хватает только блэкджека и шлюх. Что такое «блэкджек» я не знал, а единственный опыт со шлюхами окончился полным провалом, так что я лишь фыркнул. Презрительно так фыркнул, в лучших матушкиных традициях. Отчего Сириус только заржал и, потрепав меня по щеке, брякнул что-то про «глупеньких младших братьев» и ушёл за портьеру, ловить восхищённые вздохи малолетних хаффлпаффок.

К слову о портьерах. Раньше я был твёрдо уверен, что парадные портреты в основном рисуют на фоне тяжёлых бархатных занавесов, потому что художникам лень напрягаться и прорисовывать сзади хотя бы стену из камней. Оказавшись портретом сам, я понял, что зря недооценивал художников. За тёмным бархатом внезапно оказалось весьма уютное жилище с гостиной, столовой, библиотекой и просто огромной ванной. Несмотря на то, что до дома на площади Гриммо оно, конечно, не дотягивало, жить здесь было можно и даже вполне неплохо. Везде, кроме спальной. Потому что спальная была одна, и в ней, к моему глубокому сожалению, обитал Сириус, категорически отказываясь спать на коврике в прихожей.

Тогда я надумал сбежать. Мысленно прикинув, сколько в Хогвартсе картин, я решил, что найти одинокий замок посреди заливных полей вполне реально. Уже представляя себя герцогом Блэком, владельцем лучшего мэнора в Хогвартсе, я вдруг подумал: что будет, если на мою картину придут беглецы с других портретов? Поразмыслив немного, я решил, что одному скучно, поэтому некоторых можно и впустить. Мало ли, вдруг им тоже не повезло оказаться на одной картине со старшими братьями.

Увы, моим планам, не суждено было сбыться. Когда я собрал то немногое, что успело мне полюбиться за эти пару дней, и вышел за рамки картины, выяснилось, что снаружи творится настоящий шабаш. Почти как в старой книжке про ведьм с Лысой горы. Увернувшись от летящего мне в голову кубка, я присмотрелся и через пару минут понял, что шабаш этот — импровизированный квиддич для скучающих портретов. Вдруг я заметил своего брата и… ещё одного своего брата. Привычного мне гриффиндорского обалдуя с развязанным галстуком и волнистыми девчачьими волосами. Для себя я уже давно решил, что галстук Сириус просто не успевал завязывать, тратя время перед занятиями на мытьё и укладку волос. Рядом с братьями как обычно торчали Поттер и Люпин. Питтегрю с ними почему-то не было, но я быстро об этом забыл, поскольку у меня появился план. Перехватив вилок капусты, который в портретном квиддиче выполнял роль бладжера, я собрался прицельно запустить его в своего престарелого братца и даже уже замахнулся… Как внезапно, словно из ниоткуда, появилась Макгонагалл и быстро взмахнула палочкой. Меня тут же сорвало с места и забросило обратно за рамки картины. И мало того, что я не вписался в раму и сильно ушиб ногу, дак ещё и через пару секунд на меня свалился Сириус. Тот, который старый. Тридцатипятилетний.

Макгонагалл тем временем, гневно сверкая глазами, говорила о том, что они подают дурной пример школьникам, и вообще приличные портреты, тем более портреты героев, так себя не ведут. Каким образом я затесался среди героев, мне было непонятно. С какой стороны ни посмотри: героем я точно не был. Для хороших ребят из Ордена Феникса я, безусловно, был мерзким Пожирателем. А для Пожирателей — не менее мерзким предателем. Так что, как ни крути, я — не герой. Вот Сириус тот да, тот любил погеройствовать, например, за завтраком героически чавкая перед матушкиным носом. А меня, видимо, поместили сюда в качестве наказания. Хотя, слишком уж суровое оно получилось: даже Тантала за убийство сына не заставили провести вечность рядом с Сириусом.

В конце концов Макгонагалл завершила свою обличительную речь, запретив нам на некоторое время покидать свои картины, чтобы в следующий раз было неповадно, и ушла. Потирая ушибленную ногу, я краем глаза заметил, как молодая версия моего брата показывает вслед Макгонагалл средний палец. Я был солидарен с ним. И тоже бы что-нибудь показал, только воспитание не позволяло. А Сириусу можно: он по жизни невоспитан.

Так поиски идеальной картины были отложены на неопределённое время, и я в полной мере смог насладить зрелищем под названием «Сириус хандрит». Вообще спроси меня кто в той, другой, жизни, какое слово меньше всего сочетается с моим братом, я бы ответил: хандра. Сириус мог быть весёлым, злым, взбалмошным, невыносимым, да каким угодно, но никак не лежащим целыми днями на кровати и разглядывающим невидимую точку на потолке. Прямо спящая красавица в ожидании принца. Впрочем, вслух я этого благоразумно произносить не стал: Сириус в гневе мне нравился ещё меньше. К тому же в таком состоянии он почти не приставал ко мне, и это было хорошо. Если бы не угнетало настолько, что я не хотел лишний раз появляться в спальной. Но даже по ночам он не спал: ворочался или так же, как и днём, не двигаясь, смотрел в потолок. Это пугало. Однажды я даже решился с ним поговорить и узнать, что же всё-таки случилось, и как он умер. Но, так и не придумав, с чего начать, вышел за портьеру: подышать, что называется, свежим воздухом.

И нечаянно увидел чью-то задницу, освещённую ближайшим факелом. Задница была белой, упругой и довольно симпатичной. Задница двигалась. Задница, вне всяких сомнений, принадлежала Сириусу Блэку.

Я тут же взял свои слова о симпатичности задницы назад. И уже хотел было уйти, но вспомнил, что на картине кроме брата изображены только Люпин и Поттер. Поттер, сколько его помню, всегда таскался за Эванс, а значит… Так и есть, Люпин. Стонет и подмахивает моему дражайшему братцу. Мерзость какая.

Я усмехнулся, обрадовавшись тому, что теперь у меня есть отличный повод, чтобы дразнить брата. И тут же приуныл: если уж ему было плевать на то, что он гриффиндорец, выжженный с семейного древа, то на крики: «Гомик, гомик», — он точно не обратит внимания. Или, чего доброго, врежет. Тем более Сириусу и так плохо… Может, оттого, что не может попасть на картину к взрослому Люпину? Хотя у того есть жена… И, если мне не показалось, я только что видел её розовые волосы. Впрочем, меня это явно не касается.

В итоге я окончательно забил на ориентацию брата и, представляя, что делают по ночам вакханки и Дионис с картины на четвёртом этаже, отправился спать. Забравшись под одеяло, я поплотнее в него завернулся и повернулся спиной к стене. На всякий случай.

Проснулся я из-за смачной брани Сириуса. Тот вскоре обнаружился на кухне, отскребающим со штанов макароны, и, судя по красочным эпитетам братца, макароны были горячими. Решив, что день определённо задался, я быстро позавтракал и вышел за занавес, надеясь, что хоть сегодня узнаю, что произошло за последние двадцать лет. Ну или хотя бы придумаю, как избавиться от Сириуса.

Ещё в детстве я, пытаясь сделать задание на лето, понял, что когда вопят, думается очень плохо. Когда рыдают, впрочем, тоже. А вот когда волосы становятся то красными, то чёрными — это красиво. Жаль, что матушка так не умела. Тогда я бы во время семейных скандалов получал хоть какое-то удовольствие, а не переживал, что Сириуса заавадят. Ну или что он со злости заавадит или, что очевиднее, пристукнет меня. Гриффиндорцы они такие. Нервные.

Даже интересно, с какого факультета жена Люпина? Потому что кричит она так, как матушка в благодушном настроении. Что по человеческим меркам означает «довольно громко». В лучших семейных традициях Блэков. Говорят, наша троюродная прапра- и ещё много раз «пра» бабка Шаула, застав своего мужа в объятиях любовницы, заорала так, что муж умер прямо на месте от разрыва барабанных перепонок и остановки сердца. Любовнице же повезло: она была глухая.

Впрочем, Люпину героическая смерть от крика не грозит. Во-первых, он уже умер. А, во-вторых, его жена вроде как успокоилась и теперь, время от времени мстительно поглядывая на вжавшегося в раму Люпина, вовсю строила глазки близнецам с соседнего портрета. Это, конечно, Прюэтты. Кто ещё может быть настолько одинаковыми и рыжими? Правда, на портрете сверху тоже изображён какой-то рыжий, похожий на Прюэттов, только, в отличие от близнецов, он один и не ржёт постоянно. И вообще он какой-то грустный. Хотя, конечно, что хорошего в том, чтобы сидеть постоянно одному? Может, стоит предложить ему отправиться со мной на поиски замка…

Но мне было уже не до семейных разборок и всяких рыжих. Я увидел Снейпа. Как оказалось, его сложно не узнать даже спустя двадцать лет: та же чёрная мантия, длинный нос и сальные волосы. Только теперь он не шаркает ногами, глядя в пол, а гордо и уверенно куда-то мчится. Наверно, вспомнил, как я однажды сказал ему, что даже тролль может сойти за министра, главное — правильно себя преподнести. Он тогда, кажется, обиделся, но теперь, похоже, решил последовать моему совету. Хотя кого я обманываю, он меня, скорее всего, даже и не помнит. И не вспоминал ни разу. Но поговорить с ним надо. Всё равно больше не с кем.

— Эй, Снейп! — ничего лучше не смог придумать я. Не удивлюсь, если он пройдёт мимо, не обратив внимания на окрик какого-то мальчишки. С другой стороны, не «мистер» же к нему обращаться. Это же Снейп!

— Снейп, подожди!

— Профессор Сне… — он обернулся, увидел меня, и недовольное выражение лица сменилось доброжелательной улыбкой. Такой, что я даже смутился. Впрочем, пусть лучше улыбается, чем косо поглядывает, как остальные.

— Здравствуй, Регулус, — Снейп подошёл поближе.

Вот, опять. Не Блэк. Регулус. Ещё в школе, когда все обращались друг к другу по фамилиям, как и положено, я, среди всех этих Макнейров, Малфоев и Розье, был Регулусом. Потому что Блэк существовал один. Сириус. Который бросал семье вызов за вызовом, нарушал школьные правила, гонял на мотоцикле и вообще постоянно искал приключений на свою задницу. И отовсюду слышалось восхищённое, раздражённое, весёлое, недовольное: «Опять этот Блэк!»

— Помоги мне избавиться от Сириуса! — Сириуса Снейп всегда терпеть не мог, поэтому я очень надеялся, что принцип про врага моего врага ещё работает. — Сними заклинание, чтобы я мог убраться отсюда.

— Макгонагалл запретила, — выражение у Снейпа было такое…понимающее, что я почти было уверился, что меня наконец-то освободят… Но только гриффиндорцы идут ради друзей на безрассудные поступки, а Снейп был одним из самых слизеринистых слизеринцев, которых я знал, поэтому в ответ я получил лишь: — Но не отчаивайся, она обещала снять чары через пару недель.

— Тогда в следующий раз, когда Сириус выйдет на портрет, вылей на него какой-нибудь кислоты, — буркнул я, насупившись. Снейп только хмыкнул и отправился поучать какого-то нашкодившего первокурсника. Я же, решив не портить ему веселье, уныло поплёлся обратно за портрет. И получил подзатыльник от Сириуса, который всё это время стоял и нагло подслушивал.

— Это за кислоту! — подмигнул он, а потом добавил: — А Снейп — мудак.

Я, подумав, что Северус вроде как мой друг и, похоже, единственный, решил обидеться и даже возразить, чего я обычно не делал, потому что под конец любого спора с Сириусом всегда оказывался полным идиотом.

— Ты просто его не знаешь, он нормальный!

После этой фразы улыбку с лица Сириуса смело как рукой, и он, нахмурившись, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Для вашей пожирательской компашки.

— Я не П… — начал было я и осёкся. Потому что сейчас я не «П», да, в этом я убедился сразу же, закатав рукав. А вот раньше был очень даже «П» и почти умолял родителей, чтобы мне позволили им стать, потому что мне хотелось доказать всем, что я… Что я могу быть в чём-то лучше Сириуса. Так что я гордился, что был тем самым «П». Целых два месяца гордился, пока меня не взяли на первую настоящую операцию. Но Сириус-то об этом не знает!

Сириус, словно в подтверждение моих мыслей, хмыкнул и ушёл. А я отправился в нашу комнату и, завалившись на кровать, только сейчас понял, что для Сириуса я по-прежнему Пожиратель Смерти. Насколько ему, наверно, омерзительно делить со мной портрет! Хотелось пойти и утопиться. Или найти Сириуса и всё ему рассказать. Но первое было бесполезно по причине того, что я уже мёртв, а второе мне не позволяла сделать чёртова блэковская гордость. Так что я, помучившись и не придя ни к какому решению, самым тривиальным образом уснул.

… И проснулся оттого, что кто-то на меня внимательно смотрел. Точнее, скорее всего я проснулся, потому что выспался, но думать, что смог сквозь сон почувствовать чужой взгляд, было приятнее. К тому же Сириус, а это был именно он, действительно смотрел на меня и смотрел как-то… необычно. Как будто к двум его разновидностям взглядов: «глупый маленький братишка» и «уйди с дороги, придурок» — предназначенных для меня, добавился третий. Мне даже показалось, что Сириус смотрит на меня с какой-то печалью. Спросонья, наверно.

Вдруг Сириус глубоко вздохнул и закрыл руками лицо.

Это было странно, очень странно, настолько, что я поневоле начал волноваться.

Сириус же, проведя руками по волосам, посмотрел мне в глаза, а потом очень отчётливо сказал:

— Прости меня.

Мне стало неловко.

— За что?

Сириус сразу же как-то поник, опустил голову и прошептал:

— Гарри рассказал мне… Ну, знаешь, про озеро… Инферналов.

Последнее слово он произнёс с явным трудом, а затем встал, подошёл ко мне и крепко обнял.

— А я ведь до сегодняшнего дня считал тебя Пожирателем… И всё удивлялся, почему ты здесь… Мерлин, какой я был дурак!

Чувство неловкости только усилилось, и я, не зная, куда деть руки, погладил по спине обнимавшего меня брата. Надо было что-то сказать, но на ум ничего путного не приходило, так что я брякнул первое, о чём подумалось:

— Кто такой Гарри?

Сириус отстранился и удивлённо посмотрел на меня. Потом слабо улыбнулся и, присаживаясь рядом со мной на кровать, помотал головой.

— Конечно, ты ведь ничего не знаешь… Я тебе сейчас всё расскажу.

Лучше момент мне вряд ли представится, поэтому я, набравшись смелости, всё-таки попросил:

— И про то, как ты умер — тоже.

Сириус пожал плечами, словно его собственная смерть совсем не волновала и вообще была настолько неинтересна, что не о чём было и рассказывать.

Для меня всё было с точностью до наоборот. Да, Гарри показался мне, безусловно, выдающимся волшебником, а его подвиги — достойными восхищения. Да, я был безумно рад, что Волдеморт наконец пал. Да, мне было стыдно из-за того, как глупо я распорядился медальоном. Но это было всё как будто неважное, неглавное. Всё затмевала ненависть. Я ненавидел мерзкого крысёныша Петтигрю, из-за которого Сириус провёл двенадцать лет в Азкабане. Ненавидел свою дражайшую сестрицу Беллатрикс. Которую я когда-то почти боготворил. Которая расхваливала меня перед Тёмным Лордом, нет, Волдемортом. Которая заставила меня убить ни в чём не повинных маглов. Которая убила Сириуса. Как же я её ненавидел в этот момент! И какое же мне удовольствие доставляла мысль, что её саму прикончила та самая клуша Молли Уизли, над которой Беллатрикс всегда смеялась из-за её нелепых свитеров и не менее нелепого мужа.

А ещё я, кажется, плакал. То есть я честно пытался сдерживаться, потому что помнил, как в детстве Сириус всегда надо мной смеялся, когда я ревел, и называл «плаксой Реджи». Но я всё-таки заплакал, а Сириус, однако, не рассмеялся, а лишь утешающее стал гладить по голове и говорить всякие глупости о том, что теперь всё будет хорошо.

Когда наконец мы оба успокоились и мирно попивали заваренный Сириусом чай, он вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и, подмигнув, сказал:

— Тебе наверняка будет небезынтересно узнать, что Макгонагалл сняла ограничение на перемещение, — и, слегка погрустнев, добавил: — Так что можешь идти… Если хочешь.

Я хотел. Ведь я же хотел, да? Искать свою идеальную картину с мэнором и заливными лугами. Но, с другой стороны, уйти я же мечтал из-за Сириуса, а когда вот тут выяснилось, что он вроде иногда бывает вменяемыми и умеет говорить связными предложениями…

— Эм-м-м… Ну я пока не выяснил, какие картины свободны… Так что я, наверно, пока это, повременю…

Сириус нагнулся через стол и, рассмеявшись, потрепал меня по голове.

— Мой маленький братишка!

Вдруг я вспомнил кое о чём и неожиданно для себя огорчился.

— Но ты ведь теперь, наверно, уйдёшь? К этому своему… Люпину.

Сириус делано задумался, а потом, широко улыбнувшись, ответил:

— Ну навещать его, я, безусловно, буду. Старина Рем же захиреет там без меня или сойдёт с ума с нашей чересчур бойкой племянницей… Но отказать себе в удовольствии доставать тебя? Ну уж нет! К тому же, тебе не кажется, что мы с тобой составляем просто идеальную картину?!

Как ни странно, я впервые в жизни был с ним полностью согласен.


End file.
